lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Laera Steinmare
Laera Steinmare is the daughter of Flaurance, and Lucas Griffon making her a member of House Griffon. Laera Steinmare has two siblings in the form of Dalia, and Otto Griffon of whom Dalia is a loyal member of House Griffon and since their mother's injuries she has been the main one running the internal matters of House Griffon, while her brother Otto is the heir of House Griffon and runs the operations of House Griffon. Laera Steinmare fell in love with Dylan Steinmare while they were attending the Lucernian Academy and this love was seen as a positive thing by both families who encouraged their eventual marriage, and thus she became a member of House Steinmare. With Dylan Steinmare she has mothered two children in the form of Volkhad, and Liara Steinmare of which which Liara is still very young at the time of the Rise of Lucerne, while Volkhad is squiring for Tristifer Griffon of whom is training him in the art of the Griffins. Laera Steinmare was born the oldest of the two children of Lucas Griffon, and a the time of her birth she stood as the third in the line of succession behind her cousin Jaeson, and behind her elder sister Dalia leaving her as a prominent member but her position was constantly at threat due to her gender. During her youth she was very close with both her sister and her mother, but she resented the lack of time that her father was in Brill (he preferred to stay in Lucerne) and thus wasn't close with him. At the age of twelve she was sent to the Lucernian Academy in order to gain education but more importantly to gain influence which would assist her in finding a good marriage partner, but due to her age she would travel there as one of the youngest members of the Academy. While staying in Lucerne her father became a greater source of interaction and while staying with her father at the House Scarlet estates she grew close to her father who having historically mainly lived in Lucerne discovered many similarities with his daughter and this relationship would blossom. At the age of fifteen she fell in love with Dylan Steinmare and the two became quick lovers, and shortly after this she told her father of whom made Dylan aware that he was willing to have the two married. After this acceptance they were married at the age of sixteen, and she became pregnant with their first child at seventeen during the events of the Journey of which Dylan joined in. Laera Steinmare would travel with Dylan into the south of Tevinter where she would become the main lady in charge of the baggage train, and did this despite the stigma of the invovlment of a women in this aspect, and this all took away her from the fact that her relationship with Dylan Steinmare was deterioting due to his increasing level of affairs. History Laera Steinmare was born the oldest of the two children of Lucas Griffon, and a the time of her birth she stood as the third in the line of succession behind her cousin Jaeson, and behind her elder sister Dalia leaving her as a prominent member but her position was constantly at threat due to her gender. Early History : "Staying in Brill meant that you were in a big city, but in so many ways I didn't understand until I left for Lucerne it just didn't have the importance of Lucerne. Everything about Lucerne was just so bustling, and constantly evolving that you couldn't help but fall in love with the city. I see now why my father loved Lucerne so much." : -Laera Steinmare Laera Steinmare was born the oldest of the two children of Lucas Griffon, and during her youth she was very close with both her sister and her mother, but she resented the lack of time that her father was in Brill (he preffered to stay in Lucerne) and thus wasn't close with him. She spent her youth attending classes at the Dragon's temple in Brill which during this time she also grew close to the popular girls of Brill including Anna Kendrick, but she quickly discovered their darker side and became distant from them and their cruelty. The Academy At the age of twelve she was sent to the Lucernian Academy in order to gain education but more importantly to gain influence which would assist her in finding a good marriage partner, but due to her age she would travel there as one of the youngest members of the Academy. A Father and Daughter While staying in Lucerne her father became a greater source of interaction and while staying with her father at the House Scarlet estates she grew close to her father who having historically mainly lived in Lucerne discovered many similarities with his daughter and this relationship would blossom. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Griffon.gif|Lucas Griffon - Father|link=Lucas Griffon House Griffon.gif|Florance Griffon - Mother|link=Florance Griffon House Griffon.gif|Otto Griffon - Brother|link=Otto Griffon House Griffon.gif|Dalia Griffon - Sister|link=Dalia Griffon Dylan Steinmare Cover Front.png|Dylan Steinmare - Husband|link=Dylan Steinmare House Steinmare.png|Volkhad Steinmare - Son|link=House Steinmare House Steinmare.png|Liara Steinmare - Daughter|link=Liara Steinmare Relationships Dylan Steinmare See Also : Dylan Steinmare Erica Steinmare See Also : Erica Steinmare Tristifer Griffon See Also : Tristifer Griffon Category:House Steinmare Category:House Griffon Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth